Hala/Games/Quotes/USUM
Iki Town * First meeting :"Have I missed something?" :"Ahaha! Just got caught up in the middle of some brawling , that's all!" :"Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw flying about..." :"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." :" , my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and kind new Pokémon Trainer in our midst!" :"I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." * If talked to again :"If you two can work in harmony with each other, you can go anywhere together!" * After Hau arrives :"What is it, Hau? Did you forget something?" * After the Sparkling Stone shines :"Hm? ... Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that you have there?" :"Could it be?!" :"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge—isn't that what I heard, ?" ::Regardless of choice: "So it even deigned to give you a stone... Perhaps you are here in Alola, , because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening." :"You have the makings of a brilliant Trainer. I can see that light within you, too. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!" * On the day of the festival :"The Alola region is made up of our four islands. And each island has its own guardian Pokémon." :"Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides." :"Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out." :"Your Pokémon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, . Allow me to heal them for you this time." :"Are you ready for this Pokémon battle?" ::Yes: "Then let's begin!" ::No: "When you feel that you're ready, come back and tell me." * If talked to again :"Are you ready for this Pokémon battle?" ::Yes: "Then let's begin!" ::No: "When you feel that you're ready, come back and tell me." :"For all life on our islands..." :"and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts..." :"we pray for your protection... for them and all Melemele." :"May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity—Tapu Koko!" :"Before you stands Hau—grandson to the kahuna." :"Before him stands —one who has met with Tapu Koko." :"! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!" * After battling Hau :"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval." :"Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, ." :"Your , a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon... It can bring forth their !" :"We kahunas can make Z-Power Rings using stones like the Sparkling Stone that you received from Tapu Koko." :"Though you will need to undergo the island challenge and collect Z-Crystals for yourself, if you wish to draw forth Pokémon's Z-Power!" :"And yet you have already received that Sparkling Stone... It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you... or perhaps it has a mission for you." :"The island challenge Kukui spoke of... It is a journey to overcome your own limitations, as you travel to the far corners of Alola and meet with others along the path." :"It is the great adventure that children in the Alola region embark upon, along with their Pokémon, once they reach 11 years of age!" :"Allow me to give you both the island challenge amulets you will need." :"There is one for you as well, . Please do give the island challenge a try." Hau'oli Outskirts :"Ho! If it isn't Lillie and . Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it's time I get old back home." :"Oh, but I've got an idea... Why not give him a little pat, ?" :"Where will you try petting Tauros?" ::Pet its face: "Ha ha ha! You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokémon become happier when we show them some ." ::Either of the other choices: "Hrmmm. That doesn't seem to have impressed Tauros very much." :"Wa ha ha! Oh the places you'll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokémon and people who will enrich your life." Hau'oli City Shopping District * Before battling Ilima :"! You stand back. Old kahuna Hala will take care of this ornery Tauros! Why don't you take a stroll through Hau'oli?" * After battling Ilima :"There! , I've got this ornery creature calmed again, for now. Want to try giving him a little pat again? That's the only way he'll get used to you." :"Come on, ! Try showing Tauros a bit of affection!" ::Grab it by the horns: "Maybe old Tauros here can feel your love for Pokémon. He sure seems happy to know you. And yet... It still seems to me like Tauros wants to stretch his legs on his own island challenge! Ha!" ::Either of the other choices: "Hrmmm. Tauros didn't seem to care for that." :"What! You want to play tag, now? The Melemele kahuna never loses, friend!" Iki Town :"Congratulations on clearing your trial in the Verdant Cavern. Good work. I suppose you are here to battle the kahuna? You think you and are ready for me, ?" ::Definitely!: "I have been waiting for this!" ::Please wait: "I will. But come speak with me as soon as you are ready." * If talked to again when "Please wait" is chosen :"Are you here to battle the kahuna? ! !" * Before battle :"Ho!" :"I have been expecting you. Allow me to properly greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island." :"Shall we begin? The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a Pokémon battle against me, the kahuna! It is known as the grand trial!" :" / " :"Old Hala here will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!" * Upon being defeated :"Whoa! Well played!" * After being defeated :"...Hmmph!" :"The results come as no surprise to me. What a fine Trainer...and what fine Pokémon, too!" :"Ho! And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees!" :"Hmmph! Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well..." :"Accept this Z-Crystal! It allows Trainers to share their power with their partner Pokémon!" :"Observe, . If you wish to use the Z-Power, move your arm like this... then bend your hips like this and pose!" :"Now then, ! With this victory... you have cleared all of the trials of Melemele Island, the first of Alola's islands! The Melemele stamp is proof of your accomplishments. With it, Pokémon up to Lv. 35, even those you received in a trade, will obey you!" :"The moon in the daytime... The sun at night... Now to see if you can pour your heart into something that cannot be seen but is very much real. As you continue on your island challenge, consider what makes up the people and Pokémon that you meet: both what you can see and what you cannot. You will surely meet Tapu Koko again someday." :"Whoa there, Tauros!" :"I've got an idea! How about I set you up so you can ride my Tauros whenever you'd like? No reason why he shouldn't get to enjoy the island challenge, too!" :"I'll take care of all the little things you'll need in order to ride a Pokémon, !" :"Why don't you hop on there?" :"The world looks a bit different from atop a mighty Tauros, eh?" :"See, . Here in Alola our Pokémon lend us their strength and let us ride about on them!" :"Let me explain some of the gear I gave you... Your Ride Pager is a tool that lets you summon a Ride Pokémon. According to the instructions, you need only "press the to turn on your Ride Pager! Use the B Button to dash!" :"And your Riding Wear will be the special outfit you wear when riding Pokémon." :"Have a little romp around Alola with Tauros here. I'm sure you'll be charmed by him! When you use your Ride Pager, Ride Pokémon will kindly come running to help you wherever you may be!" :"With a little help from Tauros, , you'll be able to smash right through those big rocks on Route 1!" * If talked to again :"You will grow even stronger from now on! After all, you have true partners who you can rely on as you walk your path together!" Mahalo Trail :"Dooot doo doo, just a kahuna on a stroll to the laguna. ♪" :"Wait, this disturbance I feel..." :"Oh, this one's a rare visitor!" :"Perhaps I should leave this one up to you, my grandson..." :"Did you come here as a guardian or just to battle?" :"The other islands must surely be facing the same threat. I'm counting on you, my comrades..." Seafolk Village :"So the time has come for you to wrap up your island challenge. I even had an all-out battle against Hau, holding nothing at all back... and I was defeated in spectacular fashion!" :"The island challenge helps you all grow, and you in turn will help Alola keep changing... I can't imagine anything more delightful!"